Song Fics
by Locked in a Stony Tower
Summary: I'm challenging myself to find an example in Harry Potter for any song that you sumbit to me in a review. For starters I have "Kiss the Girl" with James and Lily
1. Kiss the Girl

James Potter was sitting with his friends under their tree, relaxing in the sun. Sirius and Remus were playing chess, and Peter was cheering for both of them in turn.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way_

James glanced across the lake and saw, there, lying relaxed as can be, floating on the lake, a book in her hand, was Lily Evens, the girl of his dreams. She was reclined on a raft with her friends. The raft had been a recent school addition because of the heat.

_  
She don't got a lot to say _

She was just sitting there, too relaxed to say anything

_  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
_

He didn't know why Lily was the girl of his dreams, she just was.

_But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl _

Her pink lips were the worst temptation; he watched her put lip-gloss on them every afternoon, just after lunch. She even wore lipgloss from a tube with Gryffindor colors on his birthday. She didn't know it was his birthday though. 

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do

"I'm going to marry Lily Marie Evens"

His determined speech got no reaction out his friends except a distracted 'Sure James' from Remus

He hesitated "She broke up with Corner right?"

"Mmmmm…" Sirius said, not listening

"I'll take that as a yes" he said, smirking

_  
It's possible she wants you, too  
_

"Come on, mate, of course she'll say yes next time, she's just…" Sirius trailed off, searching for words to reassure his friend, while crossing his fingers and staring desperately at the chessboard

"Playing hard to get?" Remus offered, as he checkmated Sirius

"Exactly Moony" he cried in relief, then "Hey!!"

_There is one way to ask her _

"Veronica?" Sirius repeated the name of his latest girlfriend "Prongs, I didn't even know her name until I kissed her"

_  
It don't take a word _

"James, don't bother using pickups, Lily thinks that only idiots do that"

_  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  
_

There was nothing James wanted to do more, but what if Lily didn't want to kiss him…no he wouldn't even think about that

_  
Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
_

_Look at the boy too shy _

He takes a step toward the raft, then stops and takes two steps backward

_  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
_

What was he talking about? Lily hated him! She would hex him into the next century if he got with in six inches of her

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
_

Everyone said that once James got his act together and Lily looked farther than his messy hair and immaturity they would be the perfect couple

_You gonna miss the girl  
_

"Ain't never gonna happen now" he sighed wistfully _  
_

_Now's your moment _

Wait, did he really just see her smile at him? Admittedly, she was wearing sunglasses so her eyes might be closed for all he knew, but still

_  
Floating in a blue lagoon _

He was glad it was a Sunday. Lily was sunbathing in a cute bikini top and board-shorts

_Boy, you better do it soon _

It was near the end of sixth year, not much time left at Hogwarts

_  
No time will be better  
_

He had seen the sun sparkle off her lip-gloss, that had to be a sign

_She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl  
_

She would never talk to him until she truly knew him.

_  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
_

_Don't be scared  
_

He was a Gryffindor for crying out loud, why couldn't he kiss a girl?

_You got the mood prepared  
_

The lake and hot sun were practically screaming, 'Summer Love'

_Go on and kiss the girl  
_

"Come on James" he muttered, standing up

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
_

_Don't stop now  
_

There was no way he could let himself stop now

_Don't try to hide it how  
_

Everyone knew how much he loved Lily

_You wanna kiss the girl  
_

He was James Potter, he could have any other girl he wanted, but not her. She was different, and the only girl he could ever love

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_  
Float along _

He eased into the water and slowly swam out to meet her

_Listen to the song_

The idea of kissing her drummed against his skull, not letting him think about anything else

_  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl  
_

He was close now

_  
You've got to kiss the girl  
_

Closer

_Why don't you kiss the girl  
_

Closer

_You gotta kiss the girl  
_

He knew he had to

_Go on and kiss the girl _

He climbed onto the raft and leaned over her, touching her face with one hand, he gently touched her lips with his thumb before leaning in and kissing her full on the lips

Lily broke away slowly and gently "I love you too John Corner" she said, leaning back

"_Corner?" _He was going to kill Sirius "No, it's me Evens"

She sat up and screamed "POTTER!"

He jumped up in shock and flipped the raft, dumping Lily and her friends in the water


	2. Part of Your World

Hey, this is another one that i had done before, I hope i get some requests soon. i know, i know, it's only the day after. But I'm bored. Anyhoots, I don't own the song, Diagon Alley, Hermione, or any of the wizard stuff in this story.

* * *

Part of Your World

Hermione had just come back from Diagon Alley for the first time. She looked at all her school stuff and sighed, sinking on to the bed. She softly sang

_Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my school stuff's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the witch_

_The witch who has ev'rything?_

_Look at this trove_

_Treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one school trunk hold?_

_Lookin' around here you'd think_

_(Sure) she's got everything_

_I've got spellbooks and caludrons aplenty_

_I've got potion's ingredients galore_

_(You want uniforms?_

_I got twenty)_

_But who cares?_

_No big deal_

_I want more_

_I wanna be where the wizards are_

_I wanna see_

_Wanna see 'em flying'_

_Making magic with those_

_(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - wands_

_Hand srcubbin' your dishes you don't get too far_

_Brooms are required for flyin' and, Quidditch'_

_playin' around a_

_(What's that word again?) pitch_

_Up where they fly_

_Up where they cast spells_

_Up where they brew potions all day in the dungeons_

_Wanderin' free_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

_What would I give_

_If I could live_

_Outta these restrictions?_

_What would I pay_

_To spend a day_

_Living their lives?_

_Betcha out there_

_They understand_

_Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_

_Bright young women_

_Sick of questions_

_Ready for answers_

_And ready to know what the wizards know_

_Ask 'em my questions_

_And get some answers_

_What's a Puffskin and why does it_

_(What's the word?) squeak?_

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love_

_Love to explore that world outside?_

_Out of this life_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

She sighed and checked her ticket. She was almost there, in that world.


	3. Skateaway

Sirius Black sat on the front step of his, no his parents London home, sitting in a classic Sirius slump, his elbow on his trunk

AN: this is a song called Skateaway by Dire Straights. I don't own the song or the characters. I only own the plot. ;)

Sirius Black sat on the front step of his, no his parents London home, sitting in a classic Sirius slump, his elbow on his trunk. He really wanted to leave, but how could a fourteen year old boy go anywhere? He didn't even have any money with him. So he was lazing on the front step watching muggles drive by. He sighed and rested his chin on the knee he had pulled up to his chest. He looked on at the world around him. It was an early morning, not one ray of sun lighting up the four o clock dark. He stood up and started to go back in before a figure caught his eye. He set back down on his trunk to watch.

_I seen a girl on a one way corridor  
stealing down a wrong way street  
_

What in the world was Evans doing down Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, in London no less? He had heard she lived in a bad town, but this one?

_for all the world like an urban toreador  
she had wheels on on her feet  
_

She was flying in between the cars, her feet moving in time to some music that only she could hear. Her red hair was soaring behind her as she glided down the street, the wheels seeming like part of her feet, she didn't stumble, didn't fall, just kept skating. He had to tell James.

_well the cars do the usual dances  
same old cruise and the kerbside crawl  
but the rollergirl she's taking chances  
they just love to see her take them all  
_

Lily looked so wild and spirted, he wondered why he didn't come out early every day. That determination and fearlessness, now he saw the true Gryffindor in the teen.

_  
no fears alone at night she's sailing through the crowd  
in her ears the phones are tight and the music's playing loud  
_

Her ears were covered by some muggle device, she wouldn't have heard him if he had wanted to stop her. But as much as he hated to admit it, all he wanted to do was join her dance and live danger that she did.

_  
hallelujah here she comes queen rollerball  
enchante what can I say don't care at all  
_

He had never cared for Evans one way or the other. But it would all be an act now, she was sprit in the flesh, he had never seen this side of the studious girl, the only one that he had never cared to fancy. He might not ever fancy her, but he was going to get to know this side of Lily, the easy way or the hard way.

_you know she used to have to wait around  
she used to be the lonely one_

She had never really had any real friends at Hogwarts. Besides Snivellus, well he was more like slim than a friend but she had some odd attachment to the boy.

_  
but now that she can skate around town  
she's the only one  
_

But the way he saw her now, she was fine alone, if only everyone at Hogwarts could see this, they'd think of her as the most beautiful, unattainable thing in the world.

_  
no fears alone at night she's sailing through the crowd  
in her ears the phones are tight and the music's playing loud_

Suddenly a huge taxi started barreling down the road, Lily just smiled and skated right through it's path, her foot out behind her as she twisted to unheard groove.

_  
she gets rock n roll a rock n roll station  
and a rock n roll dream_

She suddenly started to dance, her feet flashing worn and scratched white boots, sporting four scuffed neon blue wheels a piece

_  
she's making movies on location  
she don't know what it means_

Muggles had started to film her, but she didn't seem to notice, her dance uninterrupted and just as spirited as ever.

_  
but the music make her wanna be the story  
and the story was whatever was the song what it was  
rollergirl don't worry  
d.j. play the movies all night long  
_

Sirius couldn't hear the music, but watching Lily he could almost _feel_ it.

_  
she tortures taxi drivers just for fun  
she like to read their lips  
says toro toro taxi see ya tomorrow my son_

Lily laughed and winked at a cabbie, waving good bye as she skated away.

_  
I swear she let a big truck grease her hip  
she got her own world in the city  
you can't intrude on her  
she got her own world in the city  
_

Sirius somehow knew as he watched her, that she was a million miles away from London, but still perfectly in tune, her instincts never failing her as she streaked through the city.

_cos the city's benn so rude to her_

She had lived through her London nightmares, just like him. She skated to forget, to get away __

no fears alone at night she's sailing through the crowd  
in her ears the phones are tight and the music's playing loud  


Fearless. Lily might fear tests, bullies and people hurting her friends, but she here on London streets she was in her element…she was Fearless.

_  
she gets rock n roll a rock n roll station  
and a rock n roll dream  
she's making movies on location  
she don't know what it means  
but the music make her wanna be the story  
and the story was whatever was the song what it was  
rollergirl don't worry  
d.j. play the movies all night long  
_

Lily was dancing in the streets, sliding in and out of cars, her vibrant hair the brightest color in the nighttime rush of traffic as she sped through the cars, taunting drivers and racing them to the street lights, slipping across red lights and teasing the couples strolling to apartments. She was the life of the city, as she jumped speed bumps and circled trucks. She laughed at the danger and danced to her unheard music, her feet never faltering as she wove her web of magic around the city, holding the street in her grasp. She gave teenager boys seductive smiles, knowing that they'd never catch her, but daring them to try. She blew sweet kisses at old men who chugged along at 20 mph. She tagged bumpers with nothing but a sharpie scrawl "RG" She lived the life every night, then locked up into a study machine.

_  
come slippin and slidin  
life's roller ball  
slippin and a slidin  
skateaway that's all  
shala shalay hey hey skateaway  
she's going sining shala shalay hey hey  
skateaway _

Sirius sighed. He'd never understand Lily. But this was his Lily, not James'. This was Lily who lived the life he'd always wanted. James could have the Lily from Hogwarts, but the Rollergirl, untouchable, unchangeable, yet as flexible as the wind, unattainable, beautiful, spirited and free, this was his Lily. One day he'd join in the dance with danger, but now, he sighed and picked up his trunk and hauled it inside, now he'd just sit outside at night and wait for the Rollergirl. And maybe… maybe tomorrow he'd visit Lily and ask for skating lessons.


End file.
